


I Just Want Your Attention

by Maki_Banana



Series: drabbles and oneshots for my writer's block [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, after concert adrenaline, hyper hikaru!!, inoo tries to ignore him, non-au, sum spicy stuff by the end, tries...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Banana/pseuds/Maki_Banana
Summary: Hikaru just wants Kei's attention but the latter is just too tired to give a damn at the moment... or so he thought.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: drabbles and oneshots for my writer's block [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I Just Want Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> idk where i got this idea from its so random lmao

As much as the night was fun and magical like all of the other concerts they did, it was also very exhausting. So as soon as Kei had arrived in his hotel room, he'd collapsed on his bed, stomach down, and heaved a deep sigh.

"Heyyyyy." 

Oh wait, it's  _ their _ hotel room.

"Whaddup, Hika?" Kei replied, groggily. His voice was muffled from the pillow and his eyes were already half closed.

"Are you sleeping already?" Hikaru softly said as he walked across the room to their desk.

Kei only replied with incoherent weak sounds.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hikaru ran towards Kei's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Change into pajamas!" Hikaru grabbed Kei's feet as the latter let out a startled yelp and Hikaru began taking off Kei's sneakers and dropping it on the floor.

"Oh, does it matter?" Kei groaned. as he twisted and shifted his position. Now, his elbows were propped on the bed so he could see Hikaru at the edge of it, holding his feet on his lap.

"Yeah. You don't plan sleeping in your jeans, do you?" Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, looking like a mother scolding her son.

"What if I did?" Kei laid back down, his head bouncing on the soft pillows.

"Then you won't have a good night's sleep." Hikaru said in a tone of finality as he placed Kei's feet on the bed and went to the bathroom.

Kei only scoffed because he knows what Hikaru's playing at. He knows Hikaru still doesn't want to go to sleep.

"Oh?" Hikaru said. After a few minutes in the bathroom, as soon as he went out, he tilted his head at the Inoo Kei browsing his phone while laying down on his bed.

"I expected that you were already asleep when I finished brushing my teeth." Hikaru continued as he walked towards their desk to brush his hair.

"Eh. You woke me up." Kei replied, still not looking up from his phone.

"By taking your shoes off?" Hikaru turned to Kei who just shrugged his shoulders, not even bothering to make eye contact.

"Hmm…" Hikaru hummed as a wild idea came to his mind.

Hikaru placed the comb down and picked up his phone. Then, he played their very iconic song.

_ 〜Jump! Jump, jump! Jump, jump!〜 _

"Seriously?" Kei raised an eyebrow at Hikaru as he looked at him with an unamused smirk.

"Made you look." Hikaru replied with a grin, sticking his tongue out to the side a bit.

Kei just groaned and went back to his phone, trying hard to ignore the gradually getting louder music.

"Jumping girl! Itsudemo! Kimi no hitomi wa!!" Hikaru started singing while dancing. It wasn't their choreography or anything, it was just him flailing his limbs everywhere.

"Seriously, Hika! Haven't you had enough from our concert?" Kei furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"I'm still high on my concert rush! Come on! Sing with me! I take requests too!" Hikaru bounced and waved his hand like he had some real audience in front of him when it's just an unamused Kei laying on his bed.

"Oh, you take requests?" Kei raised his eyebrows, smiling mischievously—like a cat. Kei always looked like a cat. To which Hikaru thought was odd for him to think about since he  _ hates _ cats but he very much loves Kei.

"Yeah?" Hikaru enthusiastically replied.

"Shut up." Kei smiled before returning to his phone.

Hikaru sighed as he rolled his eyes.  _ No. _ He wasn't going to  _ shut up _ . Not when Kei is on his phone and is not caring about him at all.

"COME ON A MY HOUSE KARE GA SUKI!!" Hikaru bounced around and sang loudly, flailing his arms up and down like he was in a party, while holding his phone in his hands.

"Holy crap, Hika! Shut up!" Kei sat up and placed his phone down on the bed.

"COME ON A MY HOUSE BOKU GA SUKI!!" Hikaru ignored Kei as he continued bouncing around.

"COME ON Aーshit!"

Hikaru didn't see the edge of Kei's bed and fell down on it, back hitting the bed as the impact made him let go of his phone and thankfully it landed on the bed too.

Kei rolled his eyes for the nth time. "What an idiot."

Hikaru, on the other hand, bursted out laughing. "COME ON A-COME ON A MY HOUSE-HOUSE-" Hikaru was trying to catch his breath as he tried to sing but he still wasn't done laughing at his stupidity.

Just then, the one that truly shut Hikaru up was when Kei shifted on his bed and hovered on top of Hikaru. Left hand on the side of Hikaru's head and his right elbow on the other. Making their faces inches apart.

Hikaru blinked but was still giggling a bit as he stared at Kei's face right above him. Then before he could react any further he'd already felt soft lips on his.

Their heads moved slowly as they both got into the kiss pretty quickly. Kei was the one who broke it first. He smirked at the flushed Hikaru under him.

"If you wanted my attention you could always ask for it." Kei said, his voice breathy and erotic.

"Well, I got what I wanted, didn't I?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow as he also smirked.

Kei scoffed. "I hate you."

"Yeah?" Hikaru lifted his body and pushed Kei back down on the bed. He was now straddling him, his hand cupped Kei's soft cheek. "Well that's not what you're going to say when you're under me."

Kei bit his lip and smiled. He absolutely liked where this is going.

"You up for some more physical activities?" Hikaru's smirk never faded as he crashed their lips back together not waiting for Kei's answer. He didn't have to, really. He already got his answer with Kei's willingness as Kei drew his arm around Hikaru's waist and he placed his hand on Hikaru's chest while kissing back as hungrily as Hikaru did.

Kei sure was exhausted from the concert, but all of that just went out the window and now all he wanted was Hikaru. He'll worry about the different body pains tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? i'd love to hear from you guys in the comments! lots of love for you guys! muahmuah :*


End file.
